<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DethDrabbles by CentellaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665662">DethDrabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites'>CentellaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metalocalypse (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Banter, Because Dethklok, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just mentioned not actually shown, Male Friendship, Non-Explicit Masturbation, Norsk | Norwegian, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Dethklok, Sadism, Scars, Sexism, Sexual exploration, Svenska | Swedish, Toki is a sadist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun little writing experiment I did from 2013 to 2015 or so.<br/>A couple drabbles, mostly centering around Toki and Skwisgaar, and a little origin story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Giving Up on the Lamps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What went on when Toki and Skwisgaar went off to cry in Ikea. I just want these men to express their emotions together like big boys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Skwisgaar?"</p><p>"Ja?"</p><p>"Ams dis what it's goings to be like?  Slumming's it likes this?" Toki whispered.  "Should we just kills ourselves?"</p><p>Skwisgaar's eyes suddenly went wide.  "Toki!  Don't talks like that!"</p><p>"Don't talks like whats?  Wes never been managers before, it ams ... I means, we - we don'ts knows whats we're doings, looks at us!"  Toki's face grew more and more frantic.</p><p>Once the shock wore off, Skwisgaar gave a stern look.  "Toki, we amnst givings up now, it's only beens a week since ... you knows, our butlers, uh ... um ... "</p><p>Toki's eyes instantly became wet and his lip started to quiver.  Skwisgaar's eyes retained their wideness.</p><p>"Nos!  Nos Toki, I didn't means it likes dat, I just ... "  He rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.  "Comes here," he said before grabbing Toki's limp arm and swiftly running for the bathroom, stopping by the water fountains.</p><p>Toki attempted to hiccup his tears back into his head but failed.  Skwisgaar then slammed his companion's back against the wall.</p><p>"Ow!" Toki screamed.</p><p>"Sorrys."  Skwisgaar took his hands off Toki's shoulders rubbed the back of his head before starting again.  "Tokis, what ams you thinkings, talkings abouts suicides, huh?  You knows how serious that ams?"</p><p>Toki's shoulder bounced up and down from the immense crying he was trying to hold back.  "Skwisgaar, we don't knows whats we're doings ... we - we ams hopeless withouts our butlers ..."  Toki began whimpering like a saddened puppy.</p><p>"Toki, don't does this to mes now ..."  Skwisgaar brought his hands to his face.  "Not heres, Toki, you can'ts starts cryings here!"</p><p>"Whats the fucks do we dos?  We don'ts knows anythings about this crap, we's in the reds, Skwisgaar, we ams fails!"  Toki's voice was breaking apart and he became hysterical.</p><p>"Toki, we amnst fails!  We ams Dethklok, we cans do anything!  We don'ts needs HIMS!"  Skwisgaar folded his arms almost nonchalantly, attempting to assuage the quivering tone in his own voice upon seeing Toki cry.</p><p>"Buts I misses him, Skwisgaar!  Lifes without him ams miserable!" Toki screamed, letting that last word trail off into hysterical blubbering.</p><p>"Oh!  Oh I sees how it ams, fines!  You wants to turns homosketuals?  Ams that its?  Fucking fines then, you can does whatevers you wants, have funs!"  Skwisgaar turned around, throwing his hands up in the air.</p><p>Toki's crying damn near exploded once Skwisgaar started walking away, and the surrounding people in the gargantuan store started darting their eyes in his direction.  Skwisgaar stopped and clenched his fists, turning back around.</p><p>"Toki, pulls yourself togethers!"  Without even thinking, he quickly backhanded Toki's left cheek.</p><p>Both men stood there, gawking at each other as suspicious shoppers continued to stop and stare.  Toki brought a shaking hand up to his red face while Skwisgaar brought his own up to his mouth in shock.</p><p>In an instant, both companions were huddled on the floor in opposite  fetal positions, bawling their eyes out.</p><p>"We can'ts dos anything rights!" Skwisgaar said through streams of tears.</p><p>"I knows!" was Toki's muffled reply, his head buried in his knees.</p><p> "We ams on tops no mores, my friends.  Ever since our butlers was killed, we fails!"</p><p> "Ja, we fails!"</p><p> "Whats do we dos now?"</p><p>After a minute or two of stifled sniffing and whimpering from Toki and wailing cries from Skwisgaar, it seemed the worst was over.  Both guitarists stood up and looked to the floor, then back at each other's tear-stained faces.</p><p>After another minute, Skwisgaar spoke up.  "Uh ... Toki, I uh ... I'm sorry that I uh ... slapted you ..."</p><p>Toki hiccupped again and rubbed his dripping nose.  "I'm sorrys I scareds you, Skwisgaar."</p><p>The blond let out a frustrated cough and straightened his shirt.  "Wells, uh ... we betters go backs to the ... lamps ... shoppings, uh ... "</p><p>Toki sniffed in agreement.</p><p>They started sauntering back towards the lamp section when Skwigaar stopped suddenly.  "Um.  Where dids Pickle go?"</p><p>Toki stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>"Pickle!" Skwisgaar shouted.  "Oh dis ams greats.  Now wes gots an escaped hammereds Pickle on the loose."</p><p>"Skwisgaar?" Toki squeaked, tapping his companion on the shoulder.</p><p>"Ja?" Skwisgaar said, turning around.</p><p>"Is never sees you cry befores."</p><p>"Pfft.  Whatevers."  Skwisgaar looked away and folded his arms again.  "Pickle!  Where ams you?!"</p><p>"You nevers crys in fronts of mes before."</p><p>"It ams happeneds, okay, gets over it."  Skwisgaar pulled away from Toki's hand on his shoulder and started walking in Nathan and Murderface's direction.  "Just don'ts, uh ... don't tell the others, okay?"</p><p>Toki rubbed his wet eyes one last time before following his fellow guitarist.  "Okays."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Orgasm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toki's anger at Skwiskgaar insulting his sexuality and childlike nature manifests itself in Toki attempting to masturbate for the first time in....I don't even think he knows.<br/>Angst and confusing feelings ensue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this SO long ago and I'm still proud of it. Toki gets a lot of character study in the show, but I really wanted to explore this side of him.</p><p>Oh the title is based off <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3drewDkuV4">this emotionally gut wrenching song</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toki slammed the door to his room.  Hard.</p><p>"Stupid ass, dildo tits!" he screamed to himself, sitting himself onto his bed and folding his arms.</p><p>
  <em>"Whats you laughings at, Skwisgaar, you thinks I can'ts get the goyls?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sayings you don't even trys, Toki.  You just sits theres, pettings your bunny rabbits likes a little childs.  You has no sex drive!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes I dos!  I has tons of de sex drives!  I has so much sex drives, I don't even needs a license!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh Toki, it ams adorables de way you trys and compkenscates.  But I ams de adults, and yous the childs."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not a child, Skwisgaar!  I has all the sex drives in the worlds!  You'll see!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where you going, to jack off now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybes!  Maybes I wills, maybes I won'ts.  But I'm NOTS inviting yous!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dats not hows it works.  Pfft.  Idiot."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, fucks you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fucks you!"</em>
</p><p>Slam.</p><p>Toki would show Skwisgaar he wasn't a child.  He would show him he wasn't some ball of innocence swimming in a sea of bunnies and non-sexual things.  No, he had a sex drive.  He was an ADULT.  Gods dammit.</p><p>He shook off his boots and fell backwards onto his bed, his head accidentally hitting the frame.  "Ahhh ..." he said to himself, sucking in his spit through his teeth.  "I means ... I means, uh, ARGG!"  Once again to himself.  To prove he wasn't a crying pussy.  He was a man.</p><p>But it still hurt.</p><p>He leaned over and unzipped his jeans, slowly as if stalling.  He darted his eyes around and pretended he was being watched.  It was fun this way.</p><p>Wait, no!  That's not why it's fun, no, that's a childish thing to say.  No!</p><p>"Okays, Toki, you just gets dis over withs.  You know how to does it, you does it befores, rights?  Rights?"  The air answered skeptically.  "All rights.  Okays.  Phew."  He closed his eyes and pulled his jeans off, almost like a painful band-aid.  He squealed as they reached his ankles and he kicked at them, sticking his small tongue out in concentration.  He then rolled his shirt up slightly, stopping just below the pecs.  "Hmms.  Wheres to starts."  He looked down at his briefs and cocked his head to the side.</p><p>Hehe.  Cock.</p><p>Okay, that's enough.  Time to act like a fuckings adults, Gods dammit.</p><p>Toki reached inside his underwear and grabbed himself.  Starting from the base to the tip, he began.  Slowly, but surely.</p><p>"Hmm," he said to himself, trying not to concentrate on the weird uncomfortable feeling he got while doing this random act of self-fondling.  "I guess dis ain'ts so bads.  It's kinda nice actuallys.  Now whats I supposed to be doings?"</p><p>He stopped.  What <em>was</em> he supposed to be doing?</p><p>Thinks about things whats makes you happys in your pants.</p><p>So he started again.</p><p>A few things sprouted to mind; bunnies, candy, cats, rainbows, model airplanes, the whole shebang.  Wait, so happy in your pants?  What did that mean exactly?  Nothing was happening, so not this?  He wasn't getting anywhere with these childish thoughts.  Okay, let's see.</p><p>De ladies!  De ladies ams whats adult thoughts.  Whats makes happys in the de pants.</p><p>It was way too distracting looking down at his briefs so he resolved to look at the ceiling, allowing his gaze and mind to wander.  Then women came to mind.  Lots and lots of women.  There were nice tall slender women with long flowing red and blonde hair that flapped in the wind to the rhythm of Toki's beating.  They were all crop-topped, he liked the shoulders the best.  They rubbed their shoulders with their femme hands and moaned, looking him straight in the eye.  He focused on their full lips, blowing small kisses in his direction.</p><p>He suddenly got increasingly frustrated.  "Why ams dis nots workings?" he shouted towards his Better Metal Snake, going faster and faster but seeing absolutely no results.  "I thoughts you likeds de ladies!"  He held a confusing glance at his lower half before leaning his head back in exasperation.  "Oh nos.  It ams not workings ... oh, nos!"  He held his free hand up to his head and started panicking a little, eyes darting even more swiftly than before.  "Ums, ums ... uh ..." he stuttered to no one.</p><p>He looked around for something, anything to give him some sort of clue.  But to no avail, he was in <em>his</em> bedroom.  A <em>child's</em> bedroom.  With <em>childish </em>things all over the place.  Regressive, frozen-in-space-and-time, happy-and-never-sad, indirectly cathartic, childish things.</p><p>Things Skwisgaar, with his smug fucking face, had always scoffed at.</p><p>He had to stop.  This wasn't working at all.  Maybe Skwisgaar was right.  Maybe he had no sex drive?  Maybe he ams, what you calls, aschedules?</p><p>Toki looked down angrily at his Deddy bear, smiling with detached stuffed happiness into the distressed rhythm guitarist's face.  He grabbed the vile thing and shouted, "Oh fucks you!  Why don'ts you just grows up?!" and he tossed it aside.  It landed with a muffled squeak on the floor and bounced a few frivolous times before silently settling on the floorboards.</p><p>Toki crouched his knees upward towards his chest in a fetal position, awaiting the twinge of regret he would feel after throwing such an innocent little stuffed animal onto the hard floor.</p><p>For a reason he couldn't pinpoint, he turned around and met eyes with the three pictures of his father's deathly silent glare hanging on the wall above his bed.  Those stares sent icy chills down his spine.</p><p>Get your hands out of your pants, they said.  Stop needlessly expelling your life forces, they said.  You're a sinful disgrace.  I wish I were there to whip you into shape.</p><p>Toki bit his lip and got up, planting his pants-covered feet on the ground with gusto.  He reached down to fish out his Deddy and threw it instead at his father's photos, causing them to momentarily swish back and forth.</p><p>He still couldn't say anything.  Those eyes rendered his vocal chords almost immediately silent.</p><p>Instead, he turned around and pouted, his arms crossing over his slightly crumpled shirt.  After pausing for a second, he reached back and lined his finger over the whitening scars on his back.  This only made him angrier.</p><p>"Fines!" he shouted to himself.  "I can'ts be an adults?  Ams that its?"  He sat himself down at the base of his bed on the floor, out of the sight of any of his parents' pictures, and reached his hand back into his underwear to finish.</p><p>He gritted his teeth and aggressively continued, going faster and harder than before.</p><p>"Fuckings adults, dey ams gets everythings.  Everythings in the worlds ams whats they deserve.  Childs, they gets the shorts ends of the sticks."  He stopped in between breaths and stuck his tongue out in frustrated concentration.  "Adults, theys the ones whats ams deserves the sticks.  They deserves the whole sticks, and de whips toos, and the chains, ands the hammers, ands de fuckings beatings ..."</p><p>His breathing got heavier, his pupils dilated, his pulse raced, and his briefs tightened.  It was sudden and made him gasp, but he felt it.  The whip was in his hands now.</p><p>"I'ms - I'ms goings to ... "  He trailed off, still rather unsure of how he could continue.  "I'ms goings to ... I'ms goings to haves dem all <em>killeds</em> ... "  He brought his voice down to a sinister whisper.  "Then they sees who ams de <em>abused</em> one now ..."  Then he got louder as he went faster and faster.  "I's gonna makes them shits theres pants!"  He whimpered and moaned into the action, occasionally letting out pleasured gasps.</p><p>After a while, he could no longer talk while doing it.  He could only reciprocate the gratification he was giving himself.  It slowly but surely became too much, and he finally arrived at his intended destination.</p><p>Head against the cold wall, unused hand now outstretched and unstressed on the floor, and breathing now at ease, he slowly took his hand out and wiped it on his briefs.</p><p>He bit his quivering lip again, this time not out of confusion but out of relief and a hint of remorse.  His eyes met the cold floor and he sighed, letting his whole body release any tension that once was present.</p><p>He suddenly had another urge, this one almost stronger than any sex drive.  He needed something.  Something warm, something comforting, something soft.  His breathing grew heavier again and his face grew overwhelmingly worried.  He whimpered as he reached again for his Deddy, all the way on the other side of the room now, and stumbled over the pants still at his ankles.  When he finally found his bear in a crumpled heap on the floor, he grabbed it, tripping in the process.</p><p>He made another slight whimper in his throat and held the bear to his face, wrapping his arms around it's shoulders and repositioning it to fit against his chest and along the crook of his neck.  He curled its tail around in his finger like it was a lock of hair and buried his face into the brown body, nuzzling his nose in the fur.</p><p>Skwisgaar would never let him forget this if he was watching.  He would never let him forget how pathetic he looked spooning his Deddy bear on the floor of his child-fantasy-ridden bedroom, trying not to cry under the glaring eyes of his corpse-like parents and the gleaming spotlessness of the hanging model planes.</p><p>He didn't even try to pull his pants up, his arms not wanting to leave the comforting embrace of his Deddy outweighing what was, but what will never be, maintaining his adult dignity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yours My Brothers Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A basic dialogue re-telling of The Duel when Toki first auditions for Dethklok. Complete with probably super inaccurate Swedish and Norwegian.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Excuse the Swedish and Norwegian I am but an ignorant American. I also know they can't necessarily understand each other, I purposefully chose sentences that were relatively the same in both Norwegian and Swedish.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skwisgaar stood in blind arrogance, teeth gritting in anger and focus.  The auditioner in front of him dropped to the ground and groveled at the feet of the glowing guitar god.</p><p>"That ams enoughs, you can go nows," said the overpowering Skwisgaar, waving his hand half-heartedly in the air and looking over his left shoulder disdainfully.</p><p>The smaller man ran the opposite direction, limping as if injured, and letting out less than silent sobs.</p><p>"Pfft.  Dildos," Skwisgaar said to himself, cracking open a beer.  "That ams its?  Okays!"  He looked up at the three remaining band members who stood pouting.  His self-absorbed slurps echoed in the abandoned warehouse.  "Looks like we haves comes to concluscons, eh Pickle?"</p><p>"Sure, fine.  You've proved me wrong."  The drummer crossed his arms and looked at the floor.</p><p>"Uh, I'm sorrys Pickle, I didn't quites hears you, you ams whats?"</p><p>"I'm wrong, okey?  Stop makin' a big deal out of it, dood.  You're the only guitarist, you happy now?"  Pickles was on the verge of losing the angst-ridden composure he developed upon Magnus's firing.</p><p>Nathan and Murderface abstained from talking.</p><p>Before Skwisgaar could even answer, a sudden distorted noise came from in back of him.</p><p>"Uh ..." Nathan suddenly spoke, all members now looking dumbfounded.  "I think someone's knocking on the door."</p><p>The giant metal door struggled to open itself, pushing against the calloused ground with a deafening scrape.  This noise caused Skwisgaar to cringe suddenly, temporarily losing his confidence.  Through the door stumbled a less than healthy-looking 19-year-old with threadbare jeans and a stained T-shirt.  He had a pointed cap lazily keeping itself atop his shoulder-length, silky, brown hair, and on his back slunk what looked to be a broken guitar case.</p><p>"<em>Vente</em>!" came the high-pitched squeal no one in the room expected to be this young man's voice.  "Hear me plays!"</p><p>"Looks at dis dildos," Skwisgaar scoffed at the other three, who still stood in silence and stared daggers into the kid's bright icy eyes.  "Thinks he can just waltz in heres and play augdishcons."  Skwisgaar turned to the teen and spat, "Go homes, yous lates."</p><p>"I know I'm lates, I plays anyway!  I brought own <em>gitar</em>!"  He pointed to the case on his back with childlike enthusiasm and continued attempting to yell at them in his broken English.</p><p>Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow squinted suspiciously in the kid's direction.  "Where ams <em>you</em> froms?"</p><p>"I'm froms <em>Norge</em>!  <em>Mitt navn er </em>Toki Wartooth!"  He paused for a second.  "Or, it ams ... how you say?  <em>Mitt</em> name?"</p><p>Skwisgaar didn't even try to hold back his laughter.  He spat his mouthful of beer all over the floor as his head heaved over and he struggled to find his footing.  He put his beer down on the ground.  "Oh, wows, dis ams rich!"  He looked up and wiped away a tear.  "Listens, okay, go homes, back to, what is it you call it, Norway?"  He withdrew into a fit of laughter again.  "Ja, you amnt welcomes here, you missed audcishons.  Go homes."  He turned his back and walked away, picking up with white Explorer with pride.</p><p>"No!  No!  Gives to mes a chance!"  The presumed to be Toki followed Skwisgaar in his swagger and rushed up to the blond, touching him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Ews, gets off me."  Skwisgaar lightly brushed the young man's trembling hand away.</p><p>"I haves chance!  I plays <em>gitar</em>, you watch.  I have, what you call?  I haves feelings, feelings deep inside, feelings I can't hide?"</p><p>Skwisgaar let out another scoff and rolled his eyes in an almost a playful manner, very much amused by the words coming out of the young man's mouth.</p><p>"<em>Er du ikke fra Sverige?(1)</em>" he suddenly asked in his native tongue.</p><p>Skwisgaar's smile immediately jumped to a frown and he turned around suddenly.  "<em>Hur visste du det?(2)</em>"</p><p>"<em>Du har blonde øyenbryn</em>,(3)" Toki said, pointing to his eyebrows.</p><p>"<em>Oh, wow!  Vi har en rasist här!(4)</em>" Skwisgaar shouted, throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>Pickles leaned over to Murderface and lightly elbowed his side as Toki and Skwisgaar continued their Swedish/Norwegian banter.   "Dood, what the fuck are they sayin'?"</p><p>The bassist gave a shrug as his only answer.</p><p>"<em>Noe sier meg at dette var ment å være, jeg vet det!  Tror ikke du føler det?  Denne elektrisiteten?(5)</em>" Toki pleaded to the less than happy guitarist in front of him.</p><p>"Okay, enough of dis!" Skwisgaar shouted, suddenly back in English.  "All rights, okay, you wins."  He smirked as he took another swig of beer and propped his guitar up on its strap.  "You seems so nice.  Hmm.  Too bads.  Shames that you must goes down this ways.  You ready?"</p><p>"<em>Vente</em>!" Toki shouted before he took out a battered black Flying V from his guitar case and ran towards one of the Krank amps in the warehouse.  He paused and anxiously fished for a quarter inch while Skwisgaar impatiently sighed and tapped his foot, crossing his arms over his Explorer.  Toki hummed to himself before he beamed an "Aha!" and grabbed the nearest longest quarter inch he could find.  Turned on the amp, the distortion up to 11, and plugged in, running back over to the skeptical band members.  He planted his feet firmly on the metal floor and said, "Ready!" though it sounded a lot more like "reowdy."</p><p>Skwisgaar scoffed and threw a piece of paper in his direction.  "These ams the chords, you read?  <em>Ackorden</em>?  You got it, dildos?"</p><p>Toki looked over the paper, his tongue sticking out in concentration.  He then looked up and nodded enthusiastically.  "<em>Ja</em>!"</p><p>Skwisgaar now planted his feet to the ground and massaged his left hand.  "All rights, turns dat metronomes to 225!" he shouted towards Nathan, now holding a metronome connected to another amp.</p><p>"What?" Toki said, fear suddenly on his face.</p><p>"Go!"  Once the first click of the machine went off, Skwisgaar immediately played a lick and beckoned for Toki to copy.</p><p>Toki did.  And everyone in the room grew wide-eyed.</p><p>Skwisgaar went on, and they went back and forth, Toki following behind with rich counterpoint.  They went on for about 2 minutes, each growing a more and more intense look.  The eventual tension proved too much for the young Norwegian, and he suddenly stopped, stumbling over the last two chords.  His mouth hung agape and he dropped to his knees, his guitar hitting the floor with a harsh clank.  His breathing was staggered and heavy from the intense licks he was busting.</p><p>Skwisgaar motioned to Nathan to stop the metronome, not taking his eyes off Toki.  His expression softened a little, almost looking like pensive and wide-eyed intent.</p><p>Pickles stepped up.  "Oh, and you were doing so well."  The presumably permanent scowl on his face made his words sound more sarcastic than comforting.</p><p>"Yeah.  Too bad you blew that last part."  Nathan stepped up beside Pickles and folded his muscular arms.</p><p>"You were so close, dood."</p><p>"Yup."  Nathan started shaking his head.</p><p>"Go on, get the fuck outta here," piped up a voice behind everyone.  Even Toki perked up at the sound of Murderface speaking up for the first time since they arrived at the warehouse.</p><p>The young guitarist pulled the quarter inch from the amp and packed away his V into its case slowly.  Upon slinging it to his back, he rubbed his left eye with the back of his hand and retreated out the warehouse without looking the others in the eye.  He slid the hard-to-move door and took his first step into the sunset.</p><p>"Wait!" came a shout from behind.</p><p>Toki swiftly turned around, gasping slightly.</p><p>Skwisgaar made his hurried way over to the rejected youngster and stopped, still rather pensively.  "No ones has ever mades me plays this wells.  You ams like a counterpoints gods."</p><p>Toki giggled slightly at what he thought was a compliment.</p><p>"No seriously, I ams nevers plays dat well befores.  How did you does it?"</p><p>Toki cocked his head to the side.  "<em>Jeg</em> ... I don't know."</p><p>Skwisgaar pondered there for a second, empty thoughts running through his brain.  "Hmm," he mused to himself.</p><p>Toki's hands clamped together, suddenly now hoping the older player would change his mind.</p><p>"I don'ts knows what to says.  I wants you in the band."</p><p>Toki's eyes grew wide as tennis balls and his smile reached ear to ear.  He suddenly started jumping up and down for joy, rushing this time towards the blond and sloppily wrapping his arms around him.  "Oh!  <em>Takk, takk, takk, takk!</em>"</p><p>"Ugh, gets off me, yous a fuckings homosketuals?"  Skwisgaar pried the kid's grip from him and walked back into the warehouse.  "Wes really needs to work on your attitudes."</p><p>Toki couldn't hear him over the sound of all the glee and happiness rummaging through his brain.  He followed his fellow guitarist inside and ran towards the others, vigorously shaking their hands and asking for each of their names.</p><p>Once Toki got past him, Murderface suddenly scoffed and said, "Are we going to a bar after this?"</p><p>"Yeah, let's go."  Nathan sprinted to the corner of the warehouse and grabbed a 40 pound barbell.</p><p>Skwisgaar packed up his guitar and started following Pickles out the door, leaving the dumbfounded Toki behind for a second.</p><p>"Excuse mes?" quipped the kid.</p><p>Skwisgaar couldn't hear him.</p><p>"Excuse mes, ma'ams?"</p><p>Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and Skwisgaar's ears perked up so much one could almost see them underneath his hair.</p><p>Nathan stopped to giggle slightly.  "Ma'am?"</p><p>Skwisgaar's left eye began to twitch as the others joined in on the laughter.  Pickles started laughing the hardest, actually going out of his way to slap his knee.  Murderface still remained in his brooding crossed arms position but managed to let a smile spread across his face.</p><p>"Ums, you nevers tell me names."  Toki tried to reach and outstretched hand towards the blond but was immediately slapped away.</p><p>"I ams NOTS a ladys, you hears?"  Skwisgaar was now fuming as Pickles' and Nathan's laughter only grew.</p><p>"Oh.  Oh, <em>beklager</em>.  I thought you was womans!"</p><p>Pickles was now on the floor.</p><p>Skwisgaar's fists bunched up so hard his knuckles turned white.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick rough translations of the dialoge:<br/>(1): "Aren't you from Sweden?"<br/>(2): "How did you know that?"<br/>(3): "You have blonde eyebrows"<br/>(4): "Oh wow! We have a racist here!"<br/>(5): Basically saying what he said in Some Time Ago: "Something tells me this was meant to be, I know! Don't you feel it? This electricity?"</p><p>Thanks for reading folks! And let me know if you want me to explore more Dethklok in the future!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>